


Against All Odds

by TexasSunset



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexasSunset/pseuds/TexasSunset
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a cocky law student, who seems to have the perfect life. Hes the sole heir to his family estates, and one hell of a hockey player. But his life lacks the laughter and happiness that he has missed since his families tragedy. Until he meets Hermione Granger, who at a young age lost her father and home at the same time. Despite her tragic past, she lives her life full of passion, and works hard to make something of herself.She was interesting, and humorous. He felt pulled to her for her outspoken nature, Completely oblivious to her hidden secret home life. That is until he saw it with his own eyes.Neither of them expected to be the one to hold the other together.When Draco falls sick, and is stareing death in the face. Hermione stays by his side. Knowing and not approving of the relationship between the two, Draco's mother makes Hermione make a choice that might just destroy her.The odds have been stacked. And they are all against them.-I really suck at summaries. But I try. Please read. The story and plot is better. Also I disclaim everything that is not mine originally. Including the plot. I just had to share this wonderful story with you all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor do i stake claim to Harry potter or any of the characters. I also do not own nor do I stake claim to any of this plot. It is a show i watched and it was so beautiful i thought it would make a wonderful Dramione story. I have changed a few thing around to make it come together for the characters just right, but other then that, I am trying to keep it in its now raw form.  
> I really hope everyone likes it as much as i loved it and loved writing it. Enjoy yall!

The ceiling were white, and the smell was sterile, as if the room had been dosed in lysol and bleach. The smell of medicine hanging in the room was overpowering to all the other scences. But he didnt know that. He couldnt decode smells as a normal person could.  
His eyes opened and he looked up to the face hanging above his own. The look on her face was worried, but of course he couldnt tell you that himself.  
"Are you ok? Can you speak?" The voice was soft and gentle. But he couldnt understand a word she was speaking.  
Tears sprang to the girls eyes as she looked into the void eyes of the man laying in the bed in front of her. He was alive... He had woken up even when all the odds were stacked against his survival.... He had lived.  
A gurgling sound came from the man in the bed as his head turned to look at the new face.  
"Its ok... Im not going anywhere. You will pull through." The girl said, wiping her hand across her face in a futile etempt to dry them. Another gurgling sound came from the man.  
Her hands shook in his, so she gripped them tighter.  
"Its ok, I promise, I will help you... Draco."  
-  
"Draco's condition is stable, but he has lost all of his cognetive abilities. He has to relearn everything... He has to start over from zero." The girl sighed, swiping her hand under her eyes again.  
Narcissas Malfoy looked on the girl with her nerves and worry showing on her face as she waited for the woman to finish.  
"At this point in time, he is nothing more then a newborn." A shaking hand was placed on the white coat on her shoulders in a comforting manner.  
"Astoria... Thank you so much for what you and your father have done. You saved his life..." Cissa said smiling with relief.  
Her baby had made it through the worst... He had survived.  
"Astoria... His memories... Does he still..." Cissa began, but astoria stopped her with a hand.  
"No... He has lost everything Cissa. I just said he has to start over. There is still a possibility that they will return to him one day, but the chances of that happening are very slim..." Cissa nodded her head, then grabbed onto Astoria's hands, looking into her face.  
"Then make me a promise... Please." Cissa began. " Do not tell him. Dont tell him anything about what happened. How he was before... Who he was before... Dont you understand. We can give him a brand new life!" Cissa said, smiling down at astoria. "The dark and unhappy Draco... He is gone. We can make sure that he stays away. He will finally be able to be happy." Cissa shook Astoria's hands for emphasis.  
"Cissa, I dont know..."  
"Please... Astoria. If he were to ever find out, he would forever be trapped in his own darkness. This is a chance for us to pull him out. Give him a fresh new start."  
Astoria knew the feeling deep inside of her was guilt. She knew what they were doing was wrong. But she nodded her head anyways.  
-  
His life was full of Demons he had been fighting since the death of his father, and emotions that he had absolutly no control over. PTSD is a serious illness and not to be taken lightly.  
He had found himself in the eyes of a girl who he had loved more then his own life. A kind of love that strips you down to your barest of bare's and leaves you raw and as wide open as a book.  
If you had told him, he had spent his last memonts as Draco Malfoy with the girl who pieced him together... He would have laughed. Because Draco was of course Draco... But at the moment, even he didnt know that.  
(Hermione: Age 8)  
The soft piano melody filled the room as her little fingers hit each key at the right moment. She had never felt happier in her entire eight year old life. But her heart was tugging in a painful twitch when she looked around and couldnt see her father's face in the crowd of people.  
The final cord was played and she rested her hands at her side, then turned and bowed to the crowd. He aunt Nelly was quickly making her way up the steps to the stage, snatching the recorder that had been resting on the piano, and grabbed her hand.  
"Auntie... Daddy never showed up..." Hermione sniffled, wiping her eyes.  
"Its ok sweetheart. I recorded it. Daddy can listen to it in the car. Come on, he should be outside waiting." Hermione was gently tugged outside the double door where her father was pulling up in his red car.  
"Daddy!" Hermione yelled, running up to her father who picked her up and spun her around.  
"Happy birthday Darling." He whispered, smoothing down her hair and placing a doll in his daughters arms.  
Hermione smiled widely at the doll in her little hands.  
"Do you like your doll Darling?" He asked, then laughed when Hermione's smile got wider, and she nodded her head vigorously. Her brown mop of curls bouncing every which way.  
With a kiss on her head, he placed her into the car and they shortly took to the road.  
"Listen Daddy, you missed my recital." Hermione said, as she pushed the tape with her recording on it into the player and waiting for the melodic music to begin to fill the inside of the car.  
"Well, you sound just as good as Bach himself." Hermione smiled to her father, then kissed his cheek.  
"Of course. Her instructer gave praise to her directly. She had said that Hermione has the perfect hands for a pianist, and is perfect in every way with her performances." Nelly said, smiling widely as her brother in law.  
"Daddy, when are you going to teach me the concerto in G- Major?" Hermione prattled on as they drove downt the road.  
"Which one do you want?" Aunt nelly asked Hermione as she took in each cake in the window before settling her eyes on a big strawberry one.  
"That one." She said pointing to it. Aunt nelly sighed.  
"Alright, but I forgot my money in the car, go ask your daddy to come pay for it while I get it ordered."  
Hermione skipped off to the edge of the sidewalk were she saw her Daddy walking across the road's walkway talking on the phone.  
Hermione saw it before he did, the car that was coming way to fast down the road, it wouldnt have be able to stop.  
"Daddy!!!" Hermione screamed as she watched the car hit her father. He rolled over the hood and fell off the end of the car in a heap on the ground.  
"Daddy!!" Hermione took off running, tripping over her shoe, she landed on her belly beside him, looking deep into his dead eyes.  
Blood seeped from his head and onto the concrete of the road they both layed on.  
Moments went by, and only her tears seemed to be real to her.  
A shrill scream pulled her to her feet. Her aunt nelly ran passed her, kneeling ont he ground.  
"Author!!! Author!!!" Nelly looked around frantically. "Where is the ambulance! someone call the ambulance..." She watched frantically as people walked passed them as if they were nothing.  
Hermione stood in the road and watched, the rain coming down hard on them. The thunder rolled in the distance and lightning struck ahead. People walked by without a second glance and her father layed in the road... Her aunt's frantic pleas for help, and the thunder in the clouds were her only company  
-  
(Two weeks later)  
"Even if we sold everything in this house, There still wouldnt be enough! Who do you take me for you little bitch!" Hermione hid in the corner as her aunt confronted the big men in their house, takin their things away from them.  
"Im sorry, I just need more time to get the money. Please. Let us keep this. Ill pay you back..." A resound crack was heard, then Aunt Nelly fell to the floor cradling her cheek.  
"Time is up." The man said, before signaling for his men to begin loading all of the furniture into the trucks waiting outside.  
The men lifted the piano, and Hermione ran out of her corner, grabbing ahold of the white grand piano.  
"NO! YOU CANT HAVE IT!" She yelled, holding onto the top the best she can.  
"Let go kid!" One of the men grunted.  
"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" She yelled, tears streaking down her face as she shook her head.  
"Hermione, let it go!" Her aunt yelled, prying the little girls fingers from the instument.  
"NO! Auntie!" Hermione cried, watching the men cart her most precious posession out.  
-  
(Four weeks later)  
"I want my Daddy!!!!" Hermione stood in the bathroom of a hotel room as her auntie packed her bags back up. "I want my daddy!!!" She yelled, the tears leaking from her eyes.  
"Hermione, Shut up! Why are you crying! Your Daddy is dead! He's Dead!!! I should be the one crying!!! I was stuck with you!! We have nothing!!! No Home! No Money! Nothing!!! Do you hear me!!!! NOTHING!!"  
-  
(Five weeks later)  
The bus was cold and packed. Nelly looked beside her. Hermione had fallen asleep on her shoulder. snoring as if everything was ok. Nelly loved her. But Nelly knew she couldnt give her anything. And probably never will be able to again. But One thing she knew for sure... She would never be able to make anything of herself with a little girl tagging along.  
Softly, Nelly pushed Hermione over to lean on the window, quickly she gathered her bags and ran to the driver.  
"Sir, please let me off here." Nelly said softly, looking behind her to make sure Hermione had not woken up. When she bus came to a stop, she left and didnt look back as it drove away.  
Nelly had not gotten far when she heard the familier sounds of the bus breaks.  
"Aunt Nelly!" Looking behind her, she grimaced and rolled her eyes.  
"What are you doing Hermione?!" Nelly yelled at the little girl. "Where is your Doll." She asked, pulling her bags more securely on her shoulder.  
"I dont want the doll... I want you Auntie." Hermione said softly wiping the tears that fell from her eyes.  
Nelly felt her own tears swelling up in her eyes. With a sigh, she turned and walked away.  
"Well come on then." Nelly said, and hermione ran up beside her. wiping her face with her dirty sleeve.  
-  
(Six weeks later)  
They had been walking on the busy streets of London for days. The smell of food being sold on the sidewalks made them hungrier each day they went without.  
Night was closing in on them fast. And they were setting up for the night when a man walking home from work saw them huddled in a corner of broken down boxes.  
Kneeling down, he smiled at the two.  
"Hello there. My name is Danny." He smiled again. Hermione tucked herself further into her aunts side. The way the man smiled at them made her have bad feelings. She didnt like it.  
"Look at you two. Dirty and starving away..." The man looked as if he was pondering a thought, then held his hand out to Aunt Nelly.  
"Come back to my place. you can both clean up and get something good to eat." He smiled again. His eyes trailing off to land on Hermione who tucked herself away the best she could.  
"No, Auntie... please." Hermione whispered as her aunt took his hand and was pulled to her feet.  
"Hermione, do not be ungreatful. Say thank you and come on." She scolded Hermione.  
So what was supposed to be a one night thing, turned out to be weeks, months... then soon the years flew by.  
Hermione never shook the feeling she got when she first laid eyes on the sinister smile of her, now, uncle Danny.  
But she stayed strong, and worked day in and day out. Saving money to one day go to college and get herself and her aunt out from under her uncle Danny.  
But no matter what she did or how many steps she got ahead... she was always going to be a few steps behind him... Forever living her life running in a circle... Forever playing a dangerous game of cat and mouse...  
Hermione pulled herself out of her daydream, readjusting her bag strap around over her shoulder.  
The bus bumped down the road. Hermione, placed the wine bottle beside her. Grabbing an invelope from her bag, she pulled out her earnings from the day and slipped them into it.  
"Just a little while longer." She whispered to herself, kissing the envelope that held her life savings.  
Registrations fee's were not cheap. And she had been saving up since she was old enough to do an honest days work.  
Lifting her hands up, she stared at the scars that marred them from all of her work.  
Long, slender fingers, perfect for playing the piano, now carried many scars and imperfections. She would be lying to herself if she said she didnt miss playing.  
Playing the piano was the only thing that she could do to feel close to her father.  
Hermione's head shot up when a persistant honking pulled her from her thoughts.  
"Oh... look at that corvette!" Passengers from the bus flocked to the windows to look at the passing car.  
Just then, the bus jerked to a stop. Hermione cought herself on the seat infront of her. Her wine toppled to the floor and rolled down the isle and busted on a rail.  
"No... No no no..." jumping to her feet she ran down to the front, picking up the broken bottle.  
"You have got to be kidding me!" She yelled in frustration, throwing the broken pieces in the trashcan.  
"Im sorry miss, but I didnt have a choice..." She raised her hand and smiled softly at the rattled bus driver.  
"Its ok." She said, walking back to her seat and grabbing her bag.  
Hermione stomped off of the bus and saw a sleek black corvette with the top down parked infront of it. A couple sat in the car having a spat.  
"Draco, What are you doing. I told you im sorry. If you dont want me to except gifts from other men, then I wont. Your all I want baby." The girl in the front seat rubbed her hands down the leather clad arm of the man in the driver seat.  
"Get out." His voice was deep but smooth like velvet. Hermione could feel it crawling all over her, but stood her ground. She marched up to the car.  
"I told you im sorry already baby... how about we go back to my place and... talk about it more..." The girl purred like a kitten.  
Hermione felt like gagging at the show in front of her.  
"Excuse me, could you please move your car. There are people trying to get home." She said, the irritation showing in her voice and face.  
The man in the driver seat looked up at Hermione and smiled a crooked grin.  
"Well Hi there. Call me Draco... Whats your name beautiful." Draco said, pulling his shades from his eyes and winking at Hermione. The girl beside him sputtered a few times before huffing quickly before Hermione could shoot him down herself.  
"It doesnt matter." She addressed toward Draco, then turned to Hermione. "Get lost girl. You dont have what it takes." She said, flicking her hair behind her and shimmying her top lower to show more clevage.  
Hermione blinked once and raised an eyebrow.  
"Excuse me, who are you?" She asked matter of factly.  
"My names Pansy parkinson. Draco's girlfriend." She stated exasperated. Like having to simply answer a question was beneath her.  
Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded.  
"Well, pansy, I would gladly beat it if you could get Draco to move his car. There is a whole line up of cars behind the bus that you rudely... and dangerously I might add, stopped infront of. So move and we can all go home happy. Ok?" Hermione stated.  
Draco's smirk widened. This girl had fire behind her innocent demeanor.  
"You know what pansy, take the car. Think of it as a parting gift from me." Draco said, tossing the keys to her and jumping out of the car walking away.  
"Draco, Wait. Why wont you just talk to me. I can be anything you want. I can make your fantasies come true, just give me a little of your time baby." She said, jumping out of the car chasing after him. She placed the keys back into his hand.  
Hermione had seen enough. This display was rediculous an quite frankly, disgusting.  
"Look, I dont care if you take her to the side of the road and shag her nappy hair from her head, just move the damn car so we can all go home." Hermione said, running up to them.  
Draco looked down into her deep brown eyes and smiled.  
"Why dont you move it." Draco handed her the keys and walked her to the driver side door. Hermione spun around, backing up against the car door when she noticed how close she was to him.  
"I dont know how to drive." She said, holding the keys out to him. He reached around her, opening the door and guiding her inside the seat.  
"Its ok, Ill be right here. Ill tell you how to do it. But it wont move unless you do it. So whats it gonna be? These nice people have to get home." He said, smirking at her scowl.  
Hermione huffed, and slammed the driver door shut beside her.  
"Ok, the first thing you need to do is start the car." Hermione leaned down, placed the keys into the ignition and turned softly. The car purred to life.  
"Good job, see its not so har is it?" He smirked, crossing his arms. "Alright, now place your left foot over the left pedal and press is down, place your right foot ontop of the right pedal and just hold it. pull the gear shift all the way down." Hermione followed his instructions and felt the car jolt as the shifter went into place.  
"Very good. Now your going to have to listen carefully on this one. you have to do it all in one. you ready?" He asked, eyeing hermione.  
Hermione nodded her head.  
"Place both of your hands securely on the wheel..." He started out slowly, watching as she did as she was told. His eyes shown with mischief along with his smirk. But she was to concentrated to notice. When she had the wheel in a death grip he continued in a fast tone.  
"Lift your left foot then stomp on your right..."  
Hermione immidiatly followed his instructions, doing it as quick as she possibly can so as not to make a mistake...  
She luched forward as the car took off, then slammed back into the seat when a loud crash was heard. Looking behind her, she nearly vomited.  
She had just crashed a corvette convertable into a damn street bus.....  
"Im so screwed..." She moaned out, palming her forehead. Looking around, she shot daggers at Draco who was currently laughing at her expence.  
"Good job..." He said, clapping his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sat in her chair, drumming her fingers on the desk infront of her. Why do these things always happen to her. She tried her best to be a good person. Was it her fault that she had met the wrong person?   
"Lighten up. Its only a ding. We can discuss how you can pay me back later." Draco chuckled behind her. Hermione turned and shot him a glare.   
"Will you shut up already. It was your fault. I told you I didnt know how to drive. But you insisted I do it myself, and on top of that, you played a dirty trick to boot. So just shut up and leave me alone." Hermione turned back around to face the officer at the desk who was typing away at the computer.   
"Sir, please. I need to get home. It was his fault. I was only trying to help." Hermione pleaded. She rung her hands while waiting for his reply.  
"Im sorry miss, but I cant let you go. You were behind the wheel when the acciddent happened. The bus company has decided not to press charges or ask for compensation for the damages done, but Mr. Malfoy here wants your cooperation." He replied.   
Hermione slunk in her chair, bringing her hands up to rub her face.   
"Miss, this is between Mr. Malfoy and his girlfriend, you can leave any time you want." The officer said to pansy. Hermione and pansy both jumped out of their seats.   
"Im not his girlfriend."  
"I am his girlfriend!"   
They both yelled at the same time. Draco lifted his brow at the show, then smirked.   
"Pansy, I have already told you. You dont have what it takes to hold on to me. Just go home." Draco said, picking up a magazine from the table and flipping through it.   
Pansy stood there staring at draco, then sneered at hermione. She couldnt see what was so special about her. With a huff, she snatched hermione's bag from the desk, slinging it across the room as she walked away. Pausing at the door, pansy turned back around to scowl at Draco.  
"You will pay for this." She spat as she slammed the door shut.   
Hermione sighed, walking to her bag and picking her belonging up.   
"Well that was fun." Draco said, standing to his feet, and turning to Hermione. "So, lets talk about paybacks." He said.  
"Fine, I dont mind paying you back. How much." She asked. Hermione was fed up with his games and needed to get home before her aunt killed her.   
"Well lets see, We have the new bumper, coat of paint, and of course we have to factor in what type of car were dealing with, so labor and such... I would quote around... $10,000." He smirked as hermione's eyes got big.   
She had never seen that kind of money before in her life, let alone had it to pay him back.   
"Are you serious?! I dont have that kind of cash." She said throwing her hands up in exaustion.  
"Well, we could always come up with other methods..." He started, but hermione cut him off.  
"You a pig. You know good and well that this was all your fault. I told you that I didnt know how to drive. Just admit to it so we can both go home." She said, poking him in the arm.  
"I dont know what your talking about." Draco pushed her arm away from him. "Plus my lawyer will be here in a few minutes. And im sure he will handle it from there. So whats it going to be?" Hermione rolled her eyes.   
"You know... you rich people make me sick. You think that just because you have money and a lawyer, that it makes you powerful and supierior to others, when in reality, your just living your life like garbage." She spat, her eyes shooting daggers at his.   
Draco had never been spoken to like this before and for the first time, he felt like he was being treated like a real person. But his pride felt wounded. He didnt know how to process this.   
"Oh yeah, Im a spoiled rich kid with ptsd. I cant control my emotions or urges, so I live my life like garbage." He seethed.  
The bell above the door dinged and Hermione and Draco jumped apart to look at the arrivals.   
"Oh, there she is... Oh, were not to late. come on." Three little old ladies ran into the room grabbing hermione and turning her this way and that way.   
"Oh, your not hurt dear? Good, Good..." One of the old women pointed to the officer behind the desk.  
"Officer, you have to let her go. We can tell you that she is innocent. We saw the whole thing." Granny one said.  
"Yes, we saw it.... It was... That rotton young man right there." Granny two pointed at draco before continueing. "Who pulled out infront of the bus to begin with."   
"And then he tricked this nice young woman into hitting the bus. It was all his fault officer. Let her go. She has done no wrong. We are all witnesses to that." granny three finished.   
The officer rose from his seat and looked at hermione.   
"Is this true?" He asked. Hermione wanted to scream. She had been trying to tell him this for the past 30 mins! Of course it was true! But hermione just nodded her head.   
"Well then, with all these witnesses, I have no choice but to let you go... But you can counter his claims and sue him for pain and suffering if you want to miss." Hermione smiled softly, shaking her head.  
"No, I just want to go home." She answered grabbing her bag.   
"Oh, but you must punish him, make him pay for his hoodlum ways!" Granny one said, glaring daggars at Draco who was flipping them the bird.   
Hermione watched in humor as he rolled his eyes and sulked. Waving the one finger salute in retaliation to the old women who had gotten her out of the pickle she had been in. Then an idea came to her mind. With a crooked grin, she turned to the officer.   
"Officer, I dont want to press charges on him, but I would like to see him punished. maybe a little community service will help straighten him out." She said.  
Draco's face twisted as if he had smelled something foul. He glared down at Hermione.  
"Why does she get to choose my punishment. She's not the law. My lawyer will be here any second." Draco crossed his arms and turned around, catching the sight of his lawyer standing in the doorway of the office.   
"Its about damn time you got here. Usually you would be here before even I got carted in." Draco sneered.   
Without even flinching, Draco's lawyer walked up to the police officer.  
"Hello, My name is Severus Snape. I heard from outside the door, And we except the punishment..." Draco shot up from his chair.  
"What the hell?! Your supposed to be getting me out of this, not helping them rake me through the coals!" He exploded, pointing an angry finger at his mentor.   
Snape turned to face Draco, placing his hand on his shoulder before pushing him down roughly into the chair again.  
"Draco, Shut up and sit down. You dont have much of a choice in the matter, and quite frankly speaking. You are lucky this girl isnt taking you to the cleaners for pain and suffering!" Snape hissed, eyeing draco as he sputtered like a fish out of water.   
Hermione stepped up and patted snape on the shoulder.   
"Mr. Snape. I honestly dont want anything like that from him. Just for him to learn a lesson in a hard days work. Nothing more. Excuse me please. But I really have to head home." Hermione smiled, nodding her head in the direction of the officer and Snape before she left.   
Draco scowled after her. Who the hell did she think she was. Oh, she would pay... he would make sure of that. Huffing again, he turned back to the two signing the papers on his punishment. With a groan, he got up and left the office.   
"Ill wait for you in the car." He said, then stomped off.   
Hermione's hands shook as she held the phone to her ear. The ringing only made her nerves even more jumbled. How was she going to tell her Aunt Nelly that the wine she needed was gone.   
"Hello." The voice on the phone made her jump. She sounded like she was in a bad mood.   
"Auntie... I'm so sorry. I lost the wine." Hermione said, pulling and twisting the phone cord. Her nerves were all over the place.   
"What the hell do you mean you lost the wine?! What did it just get up and walk off?! I only asked you for one thing, and you cant even do that right! I need that wine!" Hermione pulled the phone away from her ear and rubbed them. Hermione waited until the yelling stopped before replacing the phone.   
"Is there another wine you can use. Ill pick it up before I head to the cafe..." Hermione was cut off mid sentence.   
"No! I need that perticular wine! If I am to impress the president, and she is to accept our cafe as the caterer's of her school lunches, then I need that wine!" Nelly yelled.   
"Ok auntie. Ill get the wine. Dont worry. Ill be there soon." Hermione said softly, then hung the phone back up on the peg and left the booth.  
Standing outside the booth, hermione pulled an envelope out of her bag. Registration Fee's written on the front. Clutching the envelope. Tears stung her eyes. But she wouldnt let them fall. With a determined sigh, she opened the envelope and pulled a few hundred dollars from it and stuffed it back into her bag.   
She told herself, she would just have to pick up more hours and save every cent. It would all be ok...  
"Auntie, here is the wine." Hermione sat the bottle on the counter, then walked around to help prepare dishes.   
"You reek of sweat. Here. I have some fresh clothes for you in the bag. Go and change." Aunt Nelly ordered, taking a wisk from Hermione's hands and pushing her toward the bag.  
Hermione glanced at her uncle danny who was leering at her from across the room.   
"No, I'll just wait till we get home so I can shower. Its on auntie..." Nelly grabbed the bag and handed it to her.   
"Ill not have you smelling up my kitchen. Go change now." She ordered, pushing her into a section of the kitchen hidden by racks of canned goods.  
"Nelly, the girl works day in and day out. Dont be so hard on her." Danny said, washing dishes. Her leaned down, looking into the mirror metal back of the sink. He could see Hermione removing her shirt. Feeling a familier excitement take over... he licked his suddenly dry lips...  
"Danny, get that bread out of the over... hurry." Danny snapped out of his zone, looking at the woman who had interupted his moment. He glanced back down at the back drop... scowling deeply.  
Hermione too another look around, making sure the coast was clear, before making her way outside to their shower house. Hermione closed the door securely behind her and latched all three locks, taking one of the towels she had brought with her, she stuffed it into the cracks.   
Laying against the wall beside the sink were wooden planks. She picked them up one by one and shoved them into the window to block the view.   
Her Uncle Danny had been getting to handsy with her lately... She hated having to live in fear... Wondering if he was going to catch her alone and force himself on her...   
Flashback  
Hermione lay flat on her bed, reading a book. She had been working non stop to earn money for the bills this month and this was the first time she was able to relax in a while.   
She giggled to herself when she read over a funny part in the book. Never noticing the man creeping into her room.  
Hermione jumped, throwing her book down as she scooted out of reach of the hand that had just stroked her leg.  
"What the hell are you doing?! Dont touch me."  
"You have such soft skin... Your auntie has soft skin to... but not as soft as yours..." Danny reached his hand out again, but hermione kicked it away, jumping from the bed and running from the room.  
"Where do you think your going? Its late. Its not safe for young pretty girls like yourself out at a time like this." Hermione just ignored him, shrugging her jacket on faster and grabbing her house key on the way out...  
She jogged down the road, her whole body felt like it was convulsing in tremors. She didnt want to even think about what had just happened...  
Tears streaked down her face. No, she didnt want to admit to herself what kind of situation she was in... It was terrifying.  
End Flashback  
The focet screached as she shut the water off. Reaching for her towel, she felt a shiver run down her spine... gripping the towel tighter, she hurried and dried herself off, and dressed herself.   
Hermione could feel the breath leaving her in small panicked pants. Her hands shook as she reached for the planks covering the window. Slowly, she pulled then down... Then a loud scream echoed off he walls of the shower house as she stared into the eyes of her uncle Danny.   
Danny jumped from the sudden scream, and ran back into the house.   
"What was that?!" Nelly came running down the hall and into the kitchen as Hermione walked in through the back door.   
"What was that?" Nelly questioned again, eyeing the two of them.   
Hermione looked at Danny with disgust, then back at her aunt. She knew if she told the truth, her aunt would never believe her... and if she did... then her aunt would hate her and blame her for her husbands disgusting habit.   
Taking a deep breath, Hermione sent Danny another look of disgust.  
"I saw a rat..." She directed toward Danny. "A really big disgusting, rat."   
Draco sat in the booth, the music thumped loudly through the speakers. Her lifted the beer mug to his lips and took a long swig.   
"Draco, we found your next target. She rated one of the hottest girls seen on campus... but she doesnt go to our school. She sells lunches on the sidewalk and works in the campus cafe with her aunt and uncle." Crabe said, swigging his beer.  
"Yeah, I heard she has been asked out by several different guys, but shoots them down every time... So we thought she would be the perfect challenge for you. Think you can handle it?" Goyle said, smirking when Draco laughed.  
"Im Draco Malfoy. I can get any girl I want. Not a problem." He said confidently.   
"Ok, lets make the bet. Get her to kiss you within 24 hours. Take a picture of it for proof." Crabe said taking another drink.  
"Done. Show her to me tomorrow. Ill meet you in the parking lot." Draco said, smirking.   
Draco lifted his drink and took another long swig. Draco was known at the lady killer. Her wooed and pampered girls just to see how easy it would be to get them to drop their panties and jump into bed with him. He never took it that far of course. But many had been willing.   
He was no prude, he had his regular bed warmers but these women were different. They knew that nothing would lead to it. And after the deed was done, He never let them stay more then a few minutes.   
He locked a part of him away deep inside himself and never let it show on his outside. He refused to ever let another person come that close to him again... he refused to be left behind again.   
"That will be $7.35." Hermione said, taking the money from the customer and placing it into the register.  
"You know, I have these tickets to that cool new movie that just came out, you wouldnt happen to be wanting to see it?" The boy said as she dished out his change.   
Hermione rolled her eyes. There were no shortage of boys chasing her these days and no matter how many times she turned them down, they always came back. She had to admire their persistance. Smiling she handed him his change and slowly shook her head.   
"Im sorry, i dont have time to go on dates right now. I am trying to concentrate on getting into college and getting a good education. Having a boyfriend is so far down my list its almost non existant." She answered. Just then a loud banging noise sounded right beside her and she jumped, looking with annoyance at the offending person who produced such noise to see her uncle danny standing beside her holding a mettle cooking spoon, shaking it at the boy.  
"Get out of here you mongruel! We sell food here, not girls! Go on! Get out of here!" He slammed the spoon down on the counter again, coming around the side to intimidate the boy and his friends.   
Hermione watched the boys walk away, one flipping her uncle off on the way. But instead of laughing like she wanted to, she felt her anger spike, and turned to face her uncle with a look of loathing on her face.   
"What the hell are you doing?! I had taken care of it. There was no need for you to act like an idiot!" She seethed. She could feel her ears heating up and knew that her whole face was red with fury.   
"I am so tired of all of these boys coming around here sniffing after you like a dog in heat! I dont want to see any of that anymore!" He shook his spoon in her face, and she swatted it away. "You hear me girl!" Danny snapped back then walked back into the kitchen, leaving hermione standing at the register.   
Huffing, Hermione turned back to the register. The nerve of him for chasing off all of her suitors! Not that she actually wanted to date any of them, but it should be her choice weather or not she did! Not his! She was a grown woman!  
Noticing the register still open from the last transaction, Hermione pushed it closed with force, then slammed her palms down on the counter on either sides of it. Damn him... 'You hear me girl!'   
His words rang out in her head, which further fuled her anger. Turning toward the kitchen, she stomped to the entrance.  
"And my name is Hermione!" She yelled.  
"Hermione is it?" A shiver ran up her spine at the sound of her name from a deep velvet voice. Turning quickly on her heals, she narrowed her eyes at the man leaning on her counter, casually looking over his shoulder at her. The smirk that both brought a foriegn thrill and annoyance to her plastered on his beautiful face.   
Taking a deep calming breath, she schooled her features into one of bordom.   
"What can i get for you?" She asked, as she got back to her computer.   
"Oh, well I wanted to return this to you..." He held out a small book. England history.   
Hermione felt her eyes grow wide as she stared at the book clutched in his long fingers. Her friend Theo had let her borrow the book so she could study up on some of the subjects before she entered the college.   
Hermione looked up into Draco's eyes with nervous ones, reaching a shaking hand out to take the book. Just as her fingers brushed the cover, he snatched it back, opening the front cover and pulling out the card inside.   
"You know, if im not mistaken, this is property of this school... I dont think I have recollection of you being in attendence..." He said, snapping the book closed and smirking at her once again.   
Crossing her arms, Hermione glared at him.  
"Look, did you really come here to return the book to me or are you here to piss me off. Because if its the latter, kindly step aside. I have customers behind you that need to be taken care of." Hermione spat out. The answering chuckle from him confused her, but she stood her ground.   
"Now now kitten, put the claws away. Ill give the book back to you. Wouldnt want your friend Theo getting in trouble for lending out school property now would we..." Holding her hand out, she waited for the weight of the book but it never came.  
"All you have to do is go on a date with me." Draco drawled out, leaning on the counter, a little to close to her for comfort. She took a step back. A look of pure shock on her face.   
Who and the hell did this boy think he was. He couldnt just blackmail her like this.  
"Are you serious?! I will tell you the same thing I told the others.   
I dont have time for dates. I am much to busy to be worried about all of that." She recited.   
Draco scunched his nose as if he was deep in thought. Hermione watched him as he still leaned on the counter for what felt like hours.   
Draco pushed off from the counter, then shrugged his shoulders.  
"Oh well, I guess Ill have to turn this into the headmaster and see what she has to say about your little friend." He said, turning his back to her.   
"Wait..." The word had slipped out of her mouth before she even knew it herself... "One date... and you will return the book to me?" She asked, biting her lip nervously.  
"Yep. The moment I have you in my car, Ill hand it to you." He said, turning back to face her with that all knowing smirk across his face.   
Still biting her lip, Hermione nodded her head. She couldnt believe she was actually going through with something like this, but Theo had put his neck on the line for her... She couldnt let him bite the bullet for her mistake of losing the damn book in the first place when there was something she could do about it.   
Draco leaned across the counter again, his face a few inches from her own. She could feel his breath ghosting across her lips. His smell was envading her sences and she had surpress a whimper.   
A man that good looking... it ought to be a sin for him to smell that mouth watering.   
"Ill see you saturday morning, should I pick you up?" He asked.   
Hermione shook her head. Her lips more ocupied between her teeth. Glancing down, she watched Draco lift his hand and felt his warm fingers caress her chin, tugging down softly with his thumb until her bottom lip was free from her worrying teeth.   
"I wouldnt do that around me, It make me want to do it to." He said, but this time his eyes held a heat to them that immediatly creeped up her spine and left goose flesh across the back of her neck. There was no smirk, and she felt herself drowning in his stormy grey eyes.   
CRACK!!  
Hermione jumped back from Draco, a hand going to her chest to still her beating heart. What the hell?!  
"You boys get out of here! There is absolutly nothing here for you!" Danny yelled, cracking the spoon across the counter a few more times. Hermione winced at the offending sound.  
"Go on, get out of here! I dont want to see any of you here again!" He yelled pushing the end of the spoon into Draco's shoulder for good measure.   
Draco looked down at the offending object, then swatted it away.  
"And who the hell are you to tell me I cant be here. Last I heard, I can go and be where ever the hell I want old codger!" He yelled back. All eyes turned to the arguing people and hermione felt her cheeks flush in embarrasment and irritation.  
"What in the name of all things good is going on out here?!" Nelly came yelling as she ran to the scene.   
"Its this girl here! She is a vixen! She shakes that tail of her's and the boys come running! I told you what she was up to!" Hermione felt her jaw hinge open at the implication on her.  
"Now hold on, I have done nothing wrong..." Nelly grabbed Hermione's arm forcefully and gave her a shake.  
"Hush! I dont want to hear a word of it..."  
Draco faced off with Hermione's uncle Danny, he watched at they tore her down with harsh words and accusations.   
"I am the manager of this establishment and have the right to refuse service to anyone... now Get out!" Danny yelled into Draco's face pushing him as he did. Draco shoved Danny back, making him fall into his wife.  
"Now that funny, considering My mother is the president of this school and owns this whole campus, this cafe you are operating included. It would be a shame if you all lost your jobs for banning her only son from it."   
Danny geared up to retaliate, but before he could, Nelly jumped infront of him. She smiled apologeticaly to Draco and shook her head to clear it.  
"Im so sorry Mr. Malfoy. I had no idea. Please excuse my husbands behavior. I can promise it wont happen again." She fanned her hand toward the dinning room.  
"Please take a seat. We will fix you up something special just for you, and... and..." She looked around the room before her eyes landed on hermione. Reaching out behind her, she snatched the girls arm and drug her forward forcefully. "Hermione here will be your personal server." She said, smiling.  
Draco sneered at Danny, but shook his head softly.   
"I dont want anything from here." Looking up into Hermione's eyes he smirked. "Saturday morning. Dont be late." He reminded, then turned and walked out.  
Nelly turned on her heels and stared at hermione with the biggest smile on her face.   
"Nothing to see here. Go back to eating or Get out!" Danny yelled out to the people dining in.   
"Hermione, you got a date with the presidents son?!" She exclaimed, clasping her hands around Hermione's. Hermione rolled her eyes.   
"Yea, but I highly doubt there will be a second one." She answered, walking back around the counter to the register and started ringing in orders.  
"Oh, thats not exceptable!" Nelly said, pulling hermione by the shoulder to look back at her. When she had her attention she continued. A creepy smile on her face as she spoke. "This could be it Hermione! Do you know how much money his family has?! You have to keep seeing him!" She said in finality.  
"Well auntie. It's not only up to me." Hermione said, then turned back to the customers. "I have to get back to work. we will see where this leads to. End of story. nothing more. Go back to work auntie." Hermione said gently, glancing at her still cheesing aunt before returning to her job.


End file.
